


Little Moments

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Nora Darhk's journey after being freed from Mallus has been a rocky and eventful one. This fic puts a light on some of the major events on that journey.This is a complete fic, but each chapter can be read as a stand alone.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the character prompt Nora Darhk and the challenge of writing 10 exactly 100 word long drabbles.

The time stone was both a treasure and a burden. Nora kept it, not knowing when and if to use it.

It had been given to her to give her a second chance, but she didn't know if she deserved that. Mallus was gone but the memories of everything she had done in his name remained. 

Maybe it was easier to remain in prison, where nobody expected her to be anything but the murderer she had been because she had never been given another choice.

But what if escape was her choice? Her way to be herself? To be free?


	2. Lost

Nora felt lost. Now that she had escaped, she had to find a place to live, a place to work. Everything was complicated. Having spent most of her late childhood in the 1900's, she was not used to things like ID's and cars and even having to work to get money to buy things she needed. 

She had no resume, nothing she was good at. Well, other than fighting and killing of course, Mallus had been pretty adamant that she learn those skills, but nothing that could help her on her path to being the person she wanted to be.


	3. Adapting

Still struggling with understanding the rules of modern society, one day, Nora stumbled upon a sign that seemed like it was calling her. 

Someone was looking for witches. Being cautious, skeptical at first, she read that it was about something called a renaissance fair. A spectacle made to resemble the time in which she had grown up, a time in which she felt far more at home.

When she entered the tent to sign up, to maybe finally get a job that she could actually do and excel at, she truly felt good for the first time since her escape.


	4. Boredom

When she had given herself up to the Time Bureau, Nora had expected being restrained, even being hurt, but what she hadn't expected was the overwhelming boredom she felt sitting in her cell. 

Sure, she had been here before, or at least in a similar cell – they seemed to have upgraded since she had last been here – but back then she had the time stone and the question whether she should escape to occupy her thoughts. 

Now, she had nothing. Nothing other than the thoughts fighting in her head, consuming her, telling her she was weak.

Nothing but her guilt.


	5. Curiosity

For a while, Nora had refused to look at the book, still annoyed by the attitude of that girl. What did she think this was, summer camp? That she liked being here, being held against her will, separated from everything she could be by a force field symbolizing how hopeless her situation was?

But in the end, boredom and curiosity worked together and she picked up the book. She was still sure she wouldn't enjoy it, that it could not be in any way something she would ever like reading, that her and that girl's tastes couldn't be more different.


	6. Unexpected

To her surprise, Nora had found herself greatly enjoying the book Mona had given her. Not only was it written in a gripping style, the characters were also highly relatable and their actions so understandable to someone who had craved connection with others her whole life.

She found herself immersed in the book, and what had begun as an easy way to distract herself from the mind numbing boredom had actually turned into her enjoying getting lost in the world of the written word.

Never having been one to read much, this was unexpected but it was also very welcome.


	7. Book Club

After having been trapped in her cell with Mona and Ava, Nora's life became unexpectedly better. Of course, she was still a prisoner, but Mona came often to bring her new books, music and other ways to pass the time. And she came to talk to her, just as Ava did more and more. 

Nora enjoyed those visits more than she would have expected and when Mona at some point suggested they form an actual book club, she agreed to it more eagerly than she thought she ever could have. 

Mona brought the light her life had needed so desperately.


	8. Alone Again?

It took Nora a while to realize that both Mona and Ava had stopped visiting her. Neither generally visited on any kind of schedule and especially for Ava, her duties as Time Bureau director kept her busy. 

But when Gary had brought her food for the second consecutive day, she couldn't help but wonder. Where were they? Had they just given up on her? Why? Had she done something wrong? 

She had to scramble all of her courage to ask Gary, but he only gave vague answers that didn't particularly tell her anything. 

She just knew something was not right.


	9. Not This Time

Being framed for someone else's crime was not something new to Nora, but this time, she had tried to help. This time, she had used every ounce of her strength to escape her cell, just to come too late.

When Mallus was possessing her, she had tried at first to stop him, to get people to realize he was not her, that she didn't want the things he was doing. But the Order had drilled into her that he was her savior, that she needed to listen to him, give in to him. 

And she had.

But not this time.


	10. Reunion

Learning that not only was Mona a Legend now – the circumstances of that were still quite vague to Nora, as Ray hadn't exactly gone into detail – but also that Ava was missing for two weeks had been a shock for Nora, to put it mildly. 

Of course she had immediately jumped at the chance to help, to prove herself, but she had underestimated how good it felt when Mona didn't seem to judge her in any way, just grinned at her widely and jump hugged her so hard that she thought her bones would break. 

Maybe there was still hope.


End file.
